Discord vs Metal Overlord
Discord vs Metal Overlord is a what-if? battle Description The embodiment of disharmony vs the ruler of all living things Interlude Wiz:beings who are god-like are uncommon on death battle Boomstick:and we have two here right now Wiz:Discord, the embodiment of disharmony Boomstick:and Metal Overlord, the ruler of all living things Boomstick:he’s Wiz, and I’m Boomstick Wiz:we are going to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a death battle Discord (Cue Don Discord) Wiz:a long time ago in equestria nobody was happy because of a god-like dragquinesse that caused disharmony and chaos, this dragquinesse is known as Discord. Boomstick:then two princesses did some magical stuff with some things called the elements of harmony and turned him into a statue and put him on display for field trips Wiz:but Discord eventually escaped and caused the same chaos he did back then Boomstick:but he was stopped again by ponies who used the elements of harmony again Wiz:lets get to Discord’s powers,he can make sense make no sense and create anything from thin air as well as hypnotizing people or making them the opposite of who they are Boomstick:he can also posses a window version of himself to spook the crap out of people Wiz:Discord has limits tho,he can be contained in stone by using the elements of harmony and if Discord doesn’t do any chaos in awhile then he will start to fade from existence Boomstick:he’s still badass Metal Overlord (Cue Metal Madness) Wiz:Metal Sonic has had enough if being pushed over by Sonic so he betrayed his creator and master Dr. Eggman to become Neo Metal Sonic, after copying all of Sonic’s friends abilities he summoned a giant lightning bolt that destroyed Eggman’s base and used the bits and parts of the base to turn himself into Metal Madness and soon after became his strongest form, Metal Overlord. Boomstick:the most epic name for him Wiz:anyway Metal Overlord is extremely OP as he is almost as fast as Super Sonic who is faster than the speed of light and took multiple hits from him to the point of Tails believing that he is invincible,in fact Metal Overlord IS stronger than Super Sonic as it took both the help of Super Tails and Super Knuckles just to take him down Boomstick:probaly because of his god-like durability,even his weaker form,Metal Madness is capable of taking on all of Sonic’s friends,including Shadow,to the point that it only slowed down his transformation into Metal Overlord Wiz:Metal Overlord is capable of flying and has a flamethrower for a left hand and his fingers for his right hand are missiles,he is also capable of summoning ice crystals that once broken create ice tornados,he is also faster than the speed of light which we mentioned earlier Boomstick:wait! This thing has a flamethrower for a left hand!? Wiz:... Boomstick:... Wiz:anyway,he is so powerful that the only one who can actually overpower him is Infinite with the phantom ruby,he is so powerful that he actually has NO weaknesses we know of except of being slower than Super Sonic Boomstick:holy guacamole Prelude Wiz:ok the combatants are set,lets end this debate once and for all Boomstick:lets have a death battle!!! Death Battle Pre-Battle Discord was having some time with the ponies as he made some tea “Thank you Discord” Fluttershy said Before Discord could respond an evil chuckle was heard as the sky grew dark and cloudy “Alright who’s over there,do you wanna fight!?” Rainbow Dash said angrily Two red glowing eyes appeared in the darkness and revealed a giant mechanical creature that flew over the ponies and started destroying pony village “Hey” Rainbow Dash screamed again at the creature The creature looked at Rainbow Dash and the ponies and flew over them “You dare yell at the ruler of all living things mortal!?” roared the unknown creature “Your no ruler of mine!” screamed Rainbow Dash again “Who are you?” Twilight asked “I am Metal Overlord,the ruler of all living and nonliving things,the ruler of the world,of the universe” answered Metal Overlord “Oh yeah!?” Rainbow Dash said raising her hoof “You’ve waisted my time enough!” Metal Overlord bellowed as he shot an ice crystal at Rainbow Dash that she dodged but the ice crystal created a ice tornado that sucked her in and flinged her into the ground,Metal Overlord chuckled while Discord flew up to him “How about I give you a real challenge” Discord said “Very well mortal” Metal Overlord said Death Battle (Cue Metal Madness) KO! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music